


A Surprise Makes A Day Better

by sjst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Based on Lewandowski's Anatomy, M/M, Marco is a football player, Robert is a surgeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot based on Lewandowski's Anatomy, by the wonderful LeDahliaNoir. Just something that could happen in Marco's and Robert's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Makes A Day Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeDahliaNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/gifts).



> Dear LeDahliaNoir, I hope you like this little one shot I made for you about Lewandowski's Anatomy. It isn't too long, but, I had the inspiration to write it, and it almost wrote itself.  
> You know my style of writing is a little different from yours but I hope you like it nevertheless.  
> I would love to hear your thoughts about this, and feedback is more than appreciated :)
> 
> This work is pure fiction and has no connection to real life.

Robert and Marco had been together for a while now, and everything was going better than they had expected. Of course their love for each other had never faded, even though they had had their doubts, but their love was still unconditional and stronger than ever.

They had finally gotten over some of their doubts over their hardships, and life was smiling. Of course some things hasn't gone and won't go as expected, but, the little quarrels, misunderstandings and different opinions belonged to every relationship and so far they had gotten over their problems and solved them together. 

In no case were they an ideal couple, but, as the cliché goes, sometimes opposites attract. Marco was more of a rock star, his style caught a lot of attention and he wasn't afraid of his words. He was a man of fire and danger, but inside, he was a broken and sensitive man, and only Robert and a few chosen others knew that.  
Marco loved football so much, it was his everything, together with Robert, his family and his friends. He played for Borussia Dortmund, while Robert cheered for Bayern München. 

Robert himself was calm, a man from a "good" family. Robert was a surgeon, a well respected man. Throughout his childhood he had been raised through values, which were love, religion and being happy. Robert still lived with those values, he wasn't such a rock star as Marco even though he had his moments. Robert was a man of his words, a man worth trust, but Robert made mistakes too, he wasn't inhuman after all. When he had realized he had fallen hopelessly in love with Marco, he had tried to push Marco out of his way, not wanting to throw himself over Marco.

Robert wasn't only what his appearance told about him either. Even though his family was very dear for him, in his childhood his father had disowned him because of his sexual orientation, and that had affected Robert harshly. Robert also had a mental illness, he wasn't the strong and confident man everybody saw he was, sometimes he needed his moment to cry out life's sorrows. 

But, their love had eventually been enough to get over all the rough and sad things, and what mattered the most is that they were now together, and that they knew that they could never love anyone else more than they loved each other. Their bond was something special, something that only two people meant for each other could accomplish. 

 

\---

 

Just like almost every day, Robert was walking through the corridors, going to the hospital cafeteria to have his lunch with his colleagues, just like every day.  
Robert had just performed an angioplasty for an older woman, which was something he did quite often.

The corridors of the hospital were buzzing with life, full of people just how Robert liked it. He liked his days busy, he wasn't the kind of a man how liked to stay home all day watching old movies, even though he did relax time to time to charge his batteries. He loved his job just as much as Marco loved football, Robert knew that this was the job he was meant to do. The lives he has saved were worth all the long days at the hospital, all the nerve racking decisions he has had to make.

Robert then reached for his cellphone, and sent Marco a text about how had his day been. It had become a habit, a nice habit Robert had to admit, because the loving words Marco texted him always brightened up his day more than anything.  
When Robert turned around the corner, he saw a familiar face walking towards him, Marta, his coworker and most of all his friend. 

"Hello Robert, going to have lunch?" Marta asked as he smiled her usual bright smile which always managed to make Robert's mood better. 

"Hi Marta, and yes I am, you too?" Robert asked to be polite, even though it was quite obvious that Marta was going to have lunch because they always had lunch together, at the same time.

"Sure, nice to see you so happy again" Marta said as she almost danced around the corridors dragging Robert with her. Robert smiled even brighter because he certainly did have a reason to be happy, Marco and him were celebrating their first month together.

"I am having a good time. It's spring, it's beautiful, and I have the best boyfriend on this planet" Robert cheered. "And of course the best friend I could ask for" Robert said and kissed Marta's cheek. This was also something which Robert did often, some people might see him as a player but he was also openly gay, and he couldn't care what other people thought about him, as long as he made Martra happy. And Marta did blush in the sweetest possible way. 

Robert and Marta then reached the cafeteria, and Robert immediately stopped as he saw a man he knew so well, sitting at the table where he usually sat. Marco was sitting at the table, wearing nothing more than a pair of black skinny jeans, a long red long sleeved shirt which he always prefer to wear, and his favorite red sneakers. His snapback was placed on the table, because it was rather inappropriate to wear one in a hospital. 

Robert looked at Marco incredulously, what was his boyfriend doing here? Usually nobody visited him at work, not even his family, and how had Marco even known that Robert would be here soon? A few passers by looked at him trying to grasp what was Marco Reus, the famous football player doing at a general hospital's cafeteria. 

Marta had also frozen next to Robert, and looked at Robert, and the famous Marco Reus trying to understand what was going on. Robert had told Marta that Marco was his boyfriend now, after all, Marta was one of his best friends and Robert couldn't hold such a secret from her. And of course, Robert had become much happier recently, all because of Marco and Marta had noticed that. 

"Robert, is that Marco?!" Marta shouted happily and Robert finally got over the first shock and relaxed a little bit. 

"Uhm, yes" Robert answered and looked at Marco who wasn't even playing with his phone, he was just patiently looking straight forward waiting for someone, a someone that must have been Robert. 

"Did he come to see you?" Marta asked. Robert shook his head because he wasn't sure about it. 

"I don't know, I hope he isn't having a medical problem of some sort!" Robert said and hesitantly moved forward, towards the table where Marco sat. Marco instinctively turned his gaze towards Robert and broke into a warm smile. 

"Marco, what are you doing here?!" Robert asked as he sat next to Marco, still perplexed.

"Waiting for you" Marco said calmly as he still smiled and checked Robert out from head to toes. 

"Why?" Robert demanded. He couldn't stand a situation where he didn't know what was going on, he always got so stressed. 

"Is there something wrong with me wanting to visit my boyfriend?" Marco asked and Robert looked around to see if someone was close enough to hear them. Marta had apparently let them be by themselves, and they sat alone far enough from everybody else so that nobody could hear their conversation. Robert noticed how he had unconsciously leaned closer to Marco, and tried to straighten his back to avoid looking suspicious. 

"Nothing, I am just surprised to see you here. How did you know I would be here?" Robert asked. 

"Well, I know you always sent me a text when you're going to have lunch and I have noticed a certain pattern. You're a man of manners and therefore I knew that you would have lunch today at the same time, especially after I got your message" Marco explained and looked at Robert still smiling. 

"You managed to surprise me for sure" Robert said and now smiled at his boyfriend. 

"I just wanted to see you. I realized I had never visited you at work, and I thought of how sexy you would look in your hospital clothes and I just couldn't resist" Marco said, biting his lip, and Robert blushed. 

"I hope you like what you see then" Robert said and smiled confidently. He had seen often times enough how some of the female nurses had checked out his appearance and liked what they saw.

"Definitely" Marco said and grinned before he leaned closer. "I wouldn't mind you brining those clothes to the bedroom one night" Marco whispered to Robert's ear and Robert instantly felt himself blushing even more and blood shooting to his groin. 

"Marco! I'm at work!" Robert said. Here it showed that Marco was a little younger than Robert, full of hormones. Don't get Robert wrong, he didn't mind it at all, even though he was young himself, Marco's youth made him feel even younger. 

"I know, how about after your work we'll go have dinner some place nice and then go home and spend a quiet evening together" Marco purred in Robert's ear and Robert shivered. 

"Couldn't think of anything better" Robert sighed. "Even though I doubt that the night will be so quiet" Robert couldn't help but add and wink. He looked straight into Marco eyes, seeing the most perfect man on this planet. A man who made him feel love again, a man who he couldn't imagine living without anymore.


End file.
